


Real Enough For Me

by eahuhse



Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Fights, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spot Conlon, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Protective Jack Kelly, Slurs, Trans Male Character, Trans Spot Conlon, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: After Spot comes home from getting beat up, Race takes care of him and reassures him. A week later, Jack and Spot run into his attacker...*Warning for slurs against transgender people, dysphoria and descriptions of violence.*
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Real Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you feel you might get offended or triggered by any slurs used in this then I recommend you skip the second section written in italics. It shouldn't affect the plot as a whole for you.
> 
> Be safe and enjoy
> 
> -Em ;)

Spot tried to ignore the warm trickle of blood running down the side of his face as he pushed open the door to his apartment. He could hear Race humming in the other room, and tried to sneak past the open door to the bathroom.

“Is that you Spot?”

He froze, looking to where Race was coming out of the room. His boyfriend froze when he saw the damage done to Spot.

“Christ Spot, what the hell?”

“It’s nothin’.”

“This ain’t fuckin’ nothing!” Race yelled before dragging Spot into the bathroom and throwing the bright light on to look at his face.

Wordlessly, he wet a cloth and dabbed the dried blood from Spot’s face, not caring if the smaller boy winced or hissed in pain.

“Wanna say what happened?”

“No.” Spot muttered, biting his lip as he tried to hide the pain.

Race nodded to himself, and when he had cleaned up Spot’s injuries he pressed a light kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

Spot sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It hadn’t been his fault, it was the other idiot who started it all.

He made his way back to the kitchen where Race was quietly stirring a pot on the stove. The taller boy glanced over at him, and he sat at the small table in the corner of the room.

“It ain’t my fault Racer.”

“Mmhmm, sure.” Race mumbled, and Spot rolled his eyes.

“Some asshole starts hasslin’ me on the street, saying shit to me.”

“And?”

“And I try to ignore him. But then this  _ bitch _ said that trans people weren’t real and you have no idea how hard it was for me to not go up and kick his fucking ass-”

Race moved closer and pinched Spot’s arm.

“What the fu-”

“Seem pretty real to me Spotty.”

Spot chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics, playfully shoving him away.

“After that, I jus’ remember him hittin’ me and I got away as fast as I could.”

Race nodded, kissing Spot’s forehead before returning to the pot on the stove. Spot sighed before leaning back in his chair and trying to keep an image in his mind of his attacker. The next time he showed his face, Spot would deal with him.

“Spot leave it for now, come eat.” Race called, and Spot let his mind wander as he ate the delicious meal Race prepared for them.

After dinner, Spot was curled in bed, his hands slowly running up and down his body. Part of it was to check for other injuries, but the main reason was all the insecurity that had arisen with the attack. He could feel his chest, feel the curves that said he wasn't a boy. Feel the dip between his legs that shouldn't exactly be there. Maybe that asshole had been right, maybe he was just faking being a boy. Nothing about his body read boy, it was all girl.

No matter what he did, he would always be a girl on the outside.

\---

_ “You a fuckin’ queer?” _

_ Spot ignored the man as he walked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _

_ “Or is you a girl? I hears you think yous a boy, but we all know you’re a girl deep down.” _

_ Spot spun around, glaring at the man. _

_ “Wanna say that again?” _

_ “You and all the other cuntboys out there, yous girls.” _

_ Spot moved to hit the man, but his fist collided with Spot’s cheek before he could make it. He grunted, falling back as the man continued to hit him. _

_ “All you trannies out here fakin’ for attention. Yous born a girl, you’re a girl.” _

_ “Thought it ain’t nice to hit a girl.” Spot growled out, and the man lifted him up from the ground. _

_ “Oh, but don’t you wanna be a boy?” His voice was malicious, and he grinned before hitting Spot again, this time above the eye. Warm blood trickled down his face, and he waited for the next hit. _

_ It didn’t come, and Spot looked up to see the man being restrained by others who had come up the street. He scrambled to his feet and started running towards his apartment. _

_ “You better run trannie!” The man’s voice called out behind him. _

\---

“Spotty?”

Race’s voice snapped Spot out of his thoughts, and his boyfriend slowly crawled into bed with him. Spot curled into his arms, letting out a small breath and wiping the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Spot Conlon did not cry, he would deal with this guy quickly.

“It’s okay to cry love. You’re still my strong boy.”

Spot nodded, letting a few stray tears roll down his cheeks.

“You really believe that Tony?”

“Of course Spot. As long as I’ve known you, I could tell yous a boy. Even if you didn’t look it. But you sure look it now.”

Spot sighed, and let Race kiss his forehead and wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“If you says you a boy, then you’re a boy Spot. As simple as that.”

They lay in silence for a minute, and Race’s fingers gently ran through Spot’s black hair.

“If I see him, I swear I’ll kill him.”

“You do that Spot.”

\---

A few days later Spot was walking home with his brother, Jack, when he noticed a familiar man scowling at him up the street.

“Jack.” The taller boy stopped, glancing back at Spot. “That’s the guy.”

His brother looked from the man up the street to the injuries on Spot’s face.

“You sure?”

Spot nodded once, and Jack stormed over to the man. Before Spot could react, Jack punched the man in the face. He fell to the ground, and Jack began kicking him in the stomach. Spot ran over, tugging on Jack’s arm to pull him back.

His brother stepped back, and the other man stood before trying to swing at Jack. He grabbed the other man’s arm, twisting it behind his back.  The man screamed in pain, and Jack moved close to whisper in his ear.

“What’s your name?”

“Oscar.” The man grunted out, and Jack nodded before pushing Oscar down onto his knees.

“I think yous got somethin’ to say to my brother here.” Jack said, his grip tight on Oscar’s arm.

“Ain’t got nothin’ to say to that queer.”

Jack’s grip tightened, his foot colliding with Oscar’s leg on the ground. Spot swore he heard a slight crack, but refused to move. Jack could kill the man for all he cared.

“Wanna try again? How’s about an apology to start?” Oscar bit his lip, refusing to answer. Jack chuckled as he looked from Spot back to the man kneeling on the pavement. “I can do this all day, tough guy.”

Oscar looked up at Spot, who shrugged and crossed his arms.

“Sorry.”

“Did someone put yous up to this?” Jack interrogated, putting pressure on Oscar’s twisted arm.

“N-no.” he grunted out, wincing in pain.

“Then you better fuckin’ learn to not call folks those things.” Spot growled as he walked closer, hitting Oscar once across the face. “Most people got the decency to keep that shit to themselves.”

Oscar nodded, and Spot backed up as he saw the fear in the other man’s eyes.

“See? Ain’t that hard.” Jack muttered, releasing Oscar and gesturing for Spot to follow him. “If I see you near ‘im again I’ll kill ya.”

Oscar ran, faster than Spot imagined he could run. He chuckled before walking with Jack back towards his apartment.

As they walked inside, Race grinned over at them only to have his eyes widen as he noticed the blood on Jack’s knuckles.

“We found the guy that soaked Spot. I gave him a good soakin’ back.” Jack grinned, and Race rolled his eyes before pointing to the bathroom where Jack went to wash his hands.

“You okay love?” Race asked, looking Spot over.

“Yeah, all good.”

“Good.” Race said, pecking his lips before moving back to the couch and gesturing for Spot to sit with him. He obliged, letting Race cuddle into his side. “You know I always thinks of you as a boy, yeah?”

“Thanks Racer.” Spot muttered, his fingers running aimlessly through Race’s curls.

“Love you Spotty.”

“Love you too Tony.”


End file.
